


Dennis Loves Rick Astley

by InsanityRule



Series: It's Always Sunny Script Fics [9]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/InsanityRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dennis Loves Rick Astley

[9:45 am.]  
[On a Monday.]  
[Philadelphia, PA.]  
[A hotel room.]  
[Dennis is standing near a bed.]  
[Never Gonna Give You Up starts playing.]  
Rick Astley: Hello Dennis.  
Dennis: Oh, hello. [Clear recognition on his face.]

[Dennis Loves Rick Astley.]  
[Truncated Theme Music.]

Rick Astley: We’re no strangers to love.  
Dennis: Don’t I know it.  
Rick Astley: You know the rules, and so do I.  
Dennis: Yeah, we have none.  
Rick: A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of.  
Dennis: Hm. Mighta lost me there Rick.  
Rick: You wouldn’t get this from any other guy.  
Dennis: God I hope not.  
Rick: I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling. Gotta make you understand.  
[Dennis starts kissing Rick.]  
[ABRUPT SCENE SHIFT.]  
[Dennis standing near his hammock in Dee’s apartment, arms up, no one else is there.]  
[Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up still playing.]  
[Mac standing, shocked, staring at Dennis.]  
Mac: Uh.  
[Dennis can’t even put his arms down he’s stuck.]  
Mac: So uh… what’re you… how… [Slaps his hands on his boxers.] Morning?  
Dennis: Good morning?  
Mac: You uh… you sleep okay?  
Dennis: Yeah, yeah well enough.  
Mac: Good. Good that’s good. [Rubs his hands together.] So… whatcha doin’ Den?  
Dennis: Oh, you know… just my… morning routine.  
Mac: Right. Yeah routines are good. You know, I do some karate to Eye of the Tiger but I use the headphones so…  
Dennis: Yeah, can’t really…  
Mac: Hear the song…  
Dennis: No, can’t hear.  
Mac: Yeah.  
Dennis: So um… I think I’ll just… finish my routine then.  
Mac: Right! Yeah can’t mess up the routine.  
Dee: Move it losers we gotta open soon. [Still in pajamas, goes into the kitchen. Starts making coffee.]  
[Awkward silence until it’s done and she leaves.]  
Dennis: [Finally puts his arms down.] Dee’s even more of a bird in the mornings.  
Mac: Hah, yeah. [Starts to leave.] You know you can always do my routine with me.  
Dennis: Thanks buddy, I’ll think on it. And hey, you can join me.  
Mac: Yeah, maybe.  
Dennis: Hah... [Mac leaves the room.] shit.

[End Theme.]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened all I wanted was a peaceful shower and instead this happened.


End file.
